Demimonde
by EvenEcho
Summary: Adrian aka Alucard, the last remaining member of the Tepes/Dracul family, is abandoned by his parents on the door of Nolana Cottage only for Petunia and Sirius Black to find him. They raise him as their own. When 'it' happens, they expect it, but what they don't expect is Adrian's interest in a certain Dark Lord and Death Eater who just think the world of him. LM/HP/LV Slash!


Prolouge

It was a chilly night on October in 1981 when there was a knock at their home. It was dark outside, and far too late for _acceptable_ company. Petunia was reading in her living room. Her and her husband lived together in a new Black family property named and gifted to Petunia as a courting gift: Nolana Cottage. Petunia looked up from her book. She drew her wand and approached the front door. Sirius was out doing Auror things; her husband's status as a member of the magical police force put targets on their back. She pulled the door open, ready to fire off a curse, but she didn't see anyone. Then she heart soft whimpering coming from her feet and she looked down only to see an infant wrapped up in a black blanket with an ancient and Dark coat of arms. She picked the child up and stepped outside to see if the parents were still there, but there was nobody. She carried the infant inside her home and sure enough there was a note attached to the front of the blanket.

The note was written in the most elegant scrawl Petunia had ever seen, better than her close friend Severus Snape, and far more elegant than any professor she ever had in school. Once again there was a crest. The crest had four crowns, a large scripted 'D' and a bat. Then the crest was wrapped in vines and floral-like, nonsensical lines. On top of it all was a much larger crown, that of a King.

 _Dear Lord and Lady Black,_ Petunia stopped. These people had willingly left their child with them? How odd.

 _We cannot care for our child at the moment, and we know you will raise him well. He is far different from you both but we cannot let him live in hiding with us. He cannot know the fear of being hunted as we are. We are the last of our line, and by extension, our only heir, Adrian also known as Alucard, is the very last. He needs safety; safety is something we cannot provide for him. What we can do however, is add money anonymously into your accounts. It is important that nobody know of Alucard's lineage._

 _When it is safe, we will come back and you will be greatly rewarded for your care of our only child. Please, with all the blessings of our people, take good care of him. Let him know that his mamӑ and tatӑ love him with all their heart, and that we only want the best for him, something that is impossible to give when one is faced with the hardships we have suddenly been faced with._

 _Alucard, my little Alucard, my_ îngeraș _, we love you so much. You are so loved. We are both sorry that you cannot know us, and that we cannot be a family right now, but please, give us a chance when we can; we only want to keep you safe._

 _Lady and Lord Black, do not trust Albus Dumbledore, he has sent many people after us, specifically to take our child away. We fear him to be a horrible influence and perhaps something crueler than man itself._

Petenia sat up, rocking the infant in her arms even after the baby was asleep, waiting for Sirius to return home. He didn't come in until the wee hours of the morning. He opened the front door, scared at seeing all the candles still lit, and he saw Petunia, looking terrified and holding a bundle of black in her arms. He approached her with caution, her face was twisted in fear, disgust, horror, shame and other emotions that Sirius couldn't pinpoint. What was wrong? He touched her shoulder the soft fabric of her blouse sliding under his rough fingers, rough only from Auror work rather than manual labor. Her long neck snapped and she stared at him, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. Her waterlines were red and her face was tear stained. She offered the bundle to him with a quiver of her lip and a twitch of her brow. Sirius took the bundle gingerly, scared that whatever it was could be alive. He was right and there was a baby in his arms. He fell in love immediately. Such a wonderfully handsome little child, and since he was impotent due to his family's inbreeding, they could have a child. They only needed to blood adopt. Of course, if Pet wanted to as well. But Pet's hands were shaking as she handed him the letter.

"He's… He's a vampire," was the first thing Sirius could manage after reading the letter. Any pureblood children, especially of the dark families were required to know the house crests of the 'leaders' in their world. They knew the Slytherin, Black, Tepes, Morningstar and Peverell crests by the age of six. Petunia sputtered, scared that they were now housing a vampire.

"W-what do we do with him? We can't give him away…"

"Well, Pet, we keep him. He's our responsibility now, and we will love him like our own child. There have been a few close family friends that have been vampires. I only think a few are alive. When little Alucard starts to show signs, I will ask my mother or father to contact them for us. Only the Head of House has information like that," he added the little explanation at the end for Petunia, who was still learning Pureblood rules and customs. They had only been out of Hogwarts for two years, they were still children and now they had their own child as well. How would they lie to their friends? Perhaps just let them know he was adopted? The baby had aristocratic features under his chubby cheeks and plump baby body. Sirius stayed up the rest of the night watching over Alucard while Petunia got some rest. She would be up with the little babe all day and she had declared it her duty to get the little tyke everything he could possibly need or want (Sirius had all to vigorously agreed with spoiling their new child with kisses that Petunia couldn't resist melting into).

One

It had been a year of having little Alucard Tepes, or he was a Tepes they assumed from the crest on the letter and his blanket, and it was their first time going to a play date. Alucard, they guessed was two years old or so, and they claimed his birthday on Halloween since it was difficult to find out his real birthdate without his birth parents. They were going to Malfoy Manor to visit with Narcissa and Draco, since Lucius was out at the Ministry working his arse off trying to pass laws that were usually shot down by the pompous jerk Dumbledore. Alucard struggled to get set on the ground and when his little pumping legs hit the floor, he stumbled towards Draco.

"Play with me?" Alucard asked pointing to his stuffed snake in his arms. Draco nodded and grabbed Alucard's hand before stumbling off with Alucard towards his usual play area. They delved into the toys and started to play and talk in basic three-word sentences. Sirius and Petunia sat across from Narcissa who called a house elf to serve them tea. Petunia sipped her tea and looked over at Alucard every now and then to make sure he and Draco were OK.

"Draco has many friends, but he was very excited to meet his cousin. Sev and Reggie will be here soon as well. Regulus has missed you, and with you being so busy at work it's hard for him to contact you," Narcissa politely ignored Petunia who she saw as beneath her in status despite being the Head Lady of the House of Black. Petunia didn't mind being ignored but the more it happened, the more frustrated Sirius got. Perhaps it was a bad idea to visit his cousin. Ever since Bellatrix had been imprisoned, Narcissa's been lost. Severus and Regulus both almost were incarcerated as well but Sirius spoke of them and vouched for them on his behalf, narrowly getting them out of Azkaban only because their crimes weren't proven nor were their involvement in the Dark Lord's terrorization of the wizarding world. Sirius personally agreed with some of the things the Dark Lord stood for, but he would never trade Petunia for the world, and he loved her just how she was, even if she was ignorant to the wizarding ways, she was at least trying to learn! Before Sirius could start shouting because Narcissa's improper behaviour, Severus and Regulus walked through the floo.  
"Hello, Cissy, Siri, Petunia," Regulus greeted, sitting beside Narcissa while Severus took a set beside Petunia.  
"Yes, hello to you all," Severus added. He grinned at Petunia who returned the grin. They had been best friends all during school, even after Lily decided that James Potter was 'better' than Severus, Petunia had been there with him and had kept him from going 'off the deep end' as some would say. She even worked with the Death Eaters, being passed off as a half blood due to her relationship with Sirius, and healed their wounds after raids or fights with the Order of the Phoenix. Regulus was always polite to her, but likely only because Severus would make him sleep on the couch if he was rude.

"I've missed you Sev," Petunia leaned her head on his shoulder. Sirius smiled, forgetting about his anger at his cousin for a moment.

"Reggie! It's been far too long," they all exchanged pleasantries before subtle conversation started again. Severus and Petunia eventually excused themselves to check on the children. Petunia sat down on the floor with Alucard and Severus sat beside his godson before they started to build with them, the magically connecting blocks or putting the charmed stuffed animals together so they cuddled against the toddlers.

"I didn't know you had a son."

"You have to promise me not to tell anyone. You can't tell _anyone_ ," Petunia looked back at her husband who was waving his hands around, speaking in that animated way that he usually spoke while Regulus laughed and Narcissa sipped her tea, a look of disapproval marring her otherwise attractive face. Severus nodded and Petunia trusted him, even more so than Sirius because Sev was a stern man with excellent skills in occlumency and was deadly enough in battle to warn off predators and threats. "Well, Alucard was left to us, by, who we think, was Vlad Tepes and his wife Jusztina Sziláygi, but we don't have any proof. If he is a vampire, well, we have our proof right?" She was almost unsure, nearly as unsure about it all as Sirius (but that man was never 'sure' - and don't call him Shirley - about anything) but she and Sirius at least had the decency to raise the child who obviously needed a caretaker and therefore needed _them_. She would love this child as her own, and Sirius would as well; they could (and would, they decided) to accept Alucard as a gift from the Goddess herself, a blessing.

"Have you planned to blood adopt him?"

"Yes, we have a meeting with Gringotts for Tuesday," Petunia pulled baby Alucard to her chest and he smiled.

"Mama," he reached up to grab her cheek and touch her face with curious hands looking for new and fascinating textures. Alucard laughed as Petunia made a silly face, he then attempted to mimic her, only causing her to laugh, the babe looked like a constipated Sirius. At Petunia's laughing, the baby laughed and Severus couldn't help the smile gracing his features. Draco demanded to be picked up and imitated Alucard and Petunia hoping to get a similar response from his Godfather. They all-in-all, had fun playing with the toddlers and ignoring all the political chit-chat going on with their partners and their cousin. Sirius was the first to bid farewell and Petunia held Alucard as they used the floo to get home. Narcissa had some rude comments to tell her cousin Regulus and his husband Severus after Siri had left, and she was scolded, harshly and with propriety, by her Reg and Sev. It was humiliating and their 'play-date' ended shortly after that with Severus kissing Draco's plump cheek with a soft goodbye before departing after Regulus through the floo.

That was the first play date that little Alucard every went to and that was one of the last; but it wasn't _the last_.

Lily and James Potter gave birth to a son, more specifically, James Potter II, with a middle name that only would befit a child with a massive ego and a horrendous wardrobe to match: Albus in honour of Albus Dumbledore, their loyal and trustworthy friend after all this time. Petunia could care less about all that brown-nosing her sister and Lily's husband do for the Headmaster, at a school they didn't even attend no less!

Well Lily, in a moment of childhood nostalgia and likely mania, invited Petunia over while James and Sirius were working so that Alucard, her nephew whom she had never met, could meet James Jr. Petunia didn't have the heart to deny her this, so she went to Godric's Hollow where the Potters had moved into stupidly enough. There were several rogue and evil wizards running amuck attaching Order of the Phoenix members, which Lily and James were a part of, and they left their heavily warded property for this _shack_? Well, both of them were idiot Gryffindors, Pet didn't expect much better from her sister, a woman she grew to despise over the years. Petunia arrived at the cottage with Alucard, already three years old by this point, and knocked. The wards hadn't even flinched at her presence but that was to be expected when she was related to one of the owners whom was keyed into the wards already. She had to soothe Alucard who must have felt something a little different since he didn't take well to crossing the wards. Soon Lily ran out and pulled Petunia in, dragging her and Alucard down into the basement.

"There's a Dark Creature on the property. The wards just notified me. Let's stay here until someone gets here. I can have Mipsy bring the toys for the boys and some tea," Lily went from panic to calm and cheerful. She was definitely experiencing a manic high that came along with super depressive lows: courtesy of manic depression (Bipolar Disorder, coined by muggles). Lily called for the house elf to bring the abundance of James Jr's toys for him and Alucard to play with. Alucard took a group of toys he liked and walked to sit in the corner and play by himself before falling asleep on a mattress made of squirming stuffed animals that he had made himself. Petunia noticed this, but Lily was far too busy rambling about her latest dress and robes for the latest gala she and James had been invited to. Her dear sister would make jabs at how the 'Dark' was specifically geared towards hating 'their kind' and how Sirius mustn't take her out often in shame of being seen in public with someone not approved by his family.

"Actually, Sirius is the Head of his House, it matters not what his family thinks since he is in charge. He reinstated Andromeda who had married a muggleborn as well. The only difference was that they were cousins and from different parents. Walburga, Sirius' mother, couldn't deny her precious and most favour son's wishes so he had permission to court me all those years ago. It's not polite to talk about things you don't know about, you know, and it's very rude to insult or belittle my loving relationship when the only thing you seem to get out of James is a pudgy gut and nice clothes," Petunia stood up and gathered herself, picking Alucard up. "Now, I must excuse myself. Please, don't call for another 'play-date' and tea, I shall decline and I don't want to spend vital time replying to your waste," With Alucard asleep in her arms, Petunia unlocked the door of the basement and left just as Sirius, James and more other aurors arrived to their house. James had been trying to get them to go check on his wife for half an hour but they were taking down a smuggling ring that they couldn't just postpone to check on one alert that may have been false (although nobody wanted to insult James' shitty warding skills to his face).

Hot, fat tears rolled down her face as she cried in her and her husband's bed. Alucard was napping and being looked after by his auntie Bellatrix while Petunia had a little private time to just cry. She had tried to stay strong but Lily's words had stung. Even Bellatrix, the 'craziest' of the new Black generation had accepted her, so Lily must have been wrong. She had acted so confident, knowing that if she hadn't put up a strong facade that she would have started to feel sad and likely bare her emotions. Sirius had taught her better than that, all of the Blacks had. They had taught her to be strong, if not for like of her then for the reputation of their family. Petunia gathered herself together, limping off the bed and dragging her feet to the wardrobe to get dressed in proper clothes. Bella wanted to go out to Diagon and then Knockturn Alley for some things. Petunia had agreed to accompany her no matter how reluctant she was to take Alucard to such a place.

In Diagon Alley, little Alucard wasn't recognized at all, but in Knockturn there were an awful lot of vampires hidden in shadows, only noticeable by their red eyes glaring out at them from the darkness, who were focused on the child that they had. Bellatrix hissed as if she was a parseltongue and threatened those _monsters_ with her wand and the promise of a painful and extended death. Bellatrix held the door open for Petunia and Alucard when they went into Borgin and Burkes. Bellatrix demanded her dagger from the man at the counter only to be bowed to and handed a dagger. She inspected it, not daring to cut herself on the poisoned edge but still enjoying the feel of such sharpness against her skin before she tossed a bag of exact galleons at the man. She turned around before anyone had a chance to process and led her company out of the shop. They stopped at an inn in Knockturn. Alucard had fun playing in the food they gave him, getting ice cream and jam all over his little body and nice clothes. Bellatrix ate some rye bread and butter while Petunia sipped her tea a little awkwardly. She was unsure how to behave in such a place but she felt a lot better knowing she had one of the fiercest and deadliest witches with her to protect not only her but her son, more importantly.

No matter how nerve-wrecking their trip to Knockturn was, it enlightened Petunia as well. They needed to do something for Alucard to help him be less recognizable. She was sure any of those vampires would have wanted to snatch him up and do Merlin-knows-what to him. She told Sirius about the experience, detailing it a little dramatically, but it worked, her idea worked and she knew it was for the best. Her son would have no magical blocks, nothing like that, but they would officially blood adopt him. They had decided against it, scared that his blood wouldn't react well to theirs, but it seemed they had no choice now and Alucard was old enough to take potions to help relieve any pain he might suffer from the blood adoption. So that's how they ended up standing in Gringotts waiting for a little goblin man to help them.

"Ah, Lord Black, Lady Black, how may the goblins at Gringotts assist you today?"

"Well, we came across this little tyke and well, we would like to blood adopt him. We don't have any paperwork, but he doesn't have any other family," Sirius used his best 'feel sympathy for me' voice and it didn't seem to phase the goblin, in fact Bannok's lips curled up in a smirk.

"We can do an inheritance test to see if you are compatible with the child and then we can go from there if you wish," Sirius agreed while Petunia dealt with a fussy toddler who didn't want to stay in his seat. Petunia helped sooth Alucard while Bannok took a drop of his blood and added it to the charmed parchment. Alucard was indeed the child of Vlad Dracul Tepes III and Jusztina Szilágyi, the last royal vampires in the world. He was a royal vampire, a vampire with increased power, the ability to wield wizarding magic along with demon magic and whatever else one is proficient in. All-in-all they were raising a Prince who would one day become the next King to the Tepes throne, a throne that hasn't been passed on since the 15th century when Vlad III inherited (or in some cases, one could say razed and built his own kingdom upon the ruins of the old) the kingdom. He was compatible with all blood types and all magical affinities while his core was still developing (anytime before eleven years old). They performed the ritual and little Alucard got a new name, Hadrian (adding an 'H' to his other name, Adrian) and giving him new titles to inherit and last names. He was officially Hadrian Vlad Tepes-Dracul-Evans-Black, but he had the possibility to take over many more heirships. So they sorted that out as well, planning to return when Hadrian was eleven to claim his heirships and possible lordships.

Usually, Petunia didn't fret like she was doing now. It was September 1st in the year 1991 and their son, Hadrian, had received his Hogwarts letter. So Sirius and Petunia took Hadrian out to Diagon with Draco, the boys didn't get on very well still, but they could tolerate each other for their families. Hadrian had gotten his heirship to the House of Black, and the Lordship of Tepes and Dracula due to the predecessors being dead, sadly his birth family hadn't gotten away from the hunters, or whoever was hunting/chasing them.

Hadrian, Harry for short (only call this by his closest of friends and his mother), made his way onto the Hogwarts Express. Petunia was crying openly, wiping her tears with a embroidered handkerchief that all the classy Black women have (so all of the Black women) while Sirius rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and waved to his son, the son he had raised for nearly ten years. Hadrian found an empty compartment and sat down. He didn't understand it, but he had always had the talent to speak with animals, all sorts of animals. The only ones he could talk to, sadly enough, were birds or at least the pigeon-brained birds… like pigeons. He prefered to talk to cats, snakes and fruit bats that lived in the peach groves behind their cottage. Hadrian pulled out his textbooks and read the textbooks. He knew that Severus would be there since he taught Potions. He couldn't wait for potions class! His mother and Severus had always been the best at potions, Severus even better than Petunia, so he knew that Sev was really, really good at potions (because his mom was basically an expert). Hadrian also wanted to have DADA since he heard that it could teach the basics of the Dark Arts, which he was very interested in and wanted to avidly dive into.

Hadrian sat alone for most of the ride. Many students got one look at him and his posture and knew he was a pureblood, a Black at that, and they were intimidated by that. However, eventually three boys walked into the compartment and took their seats. They hadn't even asked if they were available, they just came barging in and taking things. Hadrian ignored them until one kid pulled the book out of his hands.

"Potions? You want to be a slimy snake?" the boy asked. He was red-faced and his hair was even redder, although in a disgusting, rusty kind of way. He had freckles adorning his face in an odd pattern and was wearing the standard plain first-year robes. Hadrian took his book back.

"I'm hoping for either Slytherin or Ravenclaw like my father and mother," he answered honestly. "I assume you wish to be a Gryffindor. I don't think warm colours would compliment your hair very well, in fact they could bring out any rosacea you have… at least I assume you have rosacea, your face is awfully red and it isn't very hot in here."

"What do you mean 'Rose-ate-a'? Are you making fun of me? Do you know who he is?" He pointed to the shy, timid boy who looked like he had been dragged into this against his will.

"He's Neville Longbottom. You must be a Weasley, and your friend, well I know him very well. He's my cousin after all, aren't you Potter?" Hadrian closed his book. "Heir Longbottom, would you like to stay with me? I'm sure you don't want to be dragged through Hell with these ruffians. My cousin really is a Gryffindor at heart, but that doesn't matter. Where would you like to be sorted?"

"Well, Hufflepuff seems really nice, but Gran wants me to go to Gryffindor like my dad."

"Then Hufflepuff you shall go, no? You will spend the next seven years with these people, not your grandmother, therefore she shouldn't have a say in it, now should she? Messrs Weasley and Potter, please leave my compartment, your company is not appreciated. Oh, and next time do remember to knock, those who don't knock are quite obviously hooligans who belong nowhere else than the brash, bold and completely idiotic Gryffindor." Hadrian opens his book and pulls out his wand, he waves it and nonverbally opens the door. He flicks his hand, signalling for the boys to 'get lost'. They left with huffs and stared at Neville from outside the compartment with longing and expectant eyes but before Neville could leave like he felt obligated to do, the door shut and locckedd itself before blending in with a wall. Hadrian smiled at Neville, a warm and friendly smile.

"Do you really wish to join them? If so, I can let you out, but I thought that maybe you wanted a break from those brown-nosers," he set his book beside him and slid his wand in his pocket before he crossed his legs.

"N-no, I just want some peace."

"Then peace you shall have," Hadrian picked up his book and started to read, they both sat together, in peace, and when the door appeared again, they both got dressed and left with their things to go to Hogwarts.

Hadrian was sorted into Slytherin as expected and Neville to Hufflepuff. Weasley to Gryffindor along with Potter, Malfoy was with him as well as Malfoy's cronies. They all went to their common rooms and then dormitories. Hadrian promptly went to bed but not to sleep. He sat up and read nearly the entire night. He didn't need sleep like everyone else, but it was nice to sleep sometimes despite it not being necessary. Actually, Hadrian loved to dream.

As expected both Sirius and Petunia were proud of him at getting in Slytherin, although they would have been proud no matter the house, and sent him his ties and scarf along with some gloves and other little Slytherin things from Sirius and Regulus. Technically Severus, their potions professor, was Hadrian's uncle since he married his father's brother. So, while Draco claimed that he was close to Severus, that he was his godfather, Hadrian just kept quiet. Draco had been boasting all morning of his connection with the Slytherin Head of House, telling his friends that they would be privileged due to his godfather's status. Hadrian steered clear of that conversation and smiled up at his uncle who offered a soft smile before snapping his attention to Gryffindor table where there was an uproar due to Potter, of course. Potter had apparently gotten all of his dad's old pranks in a shrunken trunk and the Weasley boy was going crazy over the opportunity to use them while the Weasley twins look disgusted as if using those pranks would be cheating in their favourite sport; soon breakfast came to an end, times tables were handed out, and students were off to class.

First year went well, although Hadrian had heard that Potter and Weasley were poisoned on a wild escapade in the forbidden third-floor corridor. Second year was a little different. The beginning was similar to the last. There was a sorting, they went to classes and so forth, but on Halloween something happened. Hadrian heard parseltongue, he knew what parseltongue was because Sirius caught him talking with the family of snakes in their garden behind their cottage and he said it was a great gift. They looked into his lineage and of course along the way, his family, had developed, almost as if mutated, to be able to do more and more skills along their time alive. He received all of those powers. He was one of the first and only royal vampires and even more uncommonly, he was the only one who was born and grown from infancy. Hadrian followed the snake's words until he reached a hallway. There was blood on the wall and Hadrian had a hard time not lunging forward and licking the blood from the grimy stone. Of course, it was only rooster blood, that much was easy to tell, but it didn't mean he desired it any less. He left quick enough to escape Potter discovering the body of Mrs. Norris. A lovely cat, and she always butted her head against his feet wanting to be petted too. He hoped she wasn't dead, Filch would be devastated without her.

Second year passed, the school almost closed down but Potter saved the day by stopping Ginny before she opened the chamber to lie for eternity. The diary was promptly hidden by the redhead and Hadrian only got his hands on it because he sensed the dark energy around it and swiped it from her. He examined it on the train ride home and when he got home he showed it to Sirius swearing his father into secrecy about the item. Sirius, being a Black, knew it was a horcrux immediately and went to his mother's portrait for help in Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Walburga was looking as old as she usually did in her portrait and Kreacher was walking around moping like usual as well. Walburga knew who Tom Marvolo Riddle was, which was even better.

"Tom, oh, he was a charmer," if a portrait could blush, he would have suspected his grandmother to be blushing, "and he was very magically powerful and not just strong but he had brains too. He was an orphan, but nobody knew that until it was outed that he was the Heir of Slytherin. He formed a group, the Knights of Walpurgis he called them, but you know them as Death Eaters," neither Sirius or Hadrian suspected that someone who had captured Walburga's attention so thoroughly was the Dark Lord Voldemort. Since that is who he had to be.

The more Walburga's portrait spoke, the clearer it became that she loved him, if not romantically then like a brother, but there was something there that neither could pinpoint. They left her with the best of wishes and a promise to visit again sometime and talk so more. She was really lonely all alone in her home. Hadrian used the Black family library, a library with a copy of every book that the Blacks have in every one of their homes (no matter where it was at, as long as it belonged to the Black family, it was in their library) to research methods of possibly reconnecting the pieces or at least giving whatever was left of Voldemort a body after he was obliterated by seventeen wands aimed and casting at him. He had to be looking for a body again, no one like Voldemort would just remain 'defeated', he would find a way to come back and Hadrian planned to assist. Afterall, from the way his grandmother Walburga spoke of him, he sounded quite handsome and someone that Hadrian would like to know.

Hadrian however did not find anything that could give the Dark Lord a body again by the time the school year started up again. So he went to third year, expecting something to happen that would make everyone hate on Slytherins, which for some reason usually were specifically aimed at him (even by some of the Slytherins, like Draco and his goons) or he would be stuck with a boring routine that he would just have to suffer through for the 'education' he should have been having had he gone to a school that was even remotely qualified (which Hogwarts no longer was).

Fourth year caused some uproar because a Gryffindor had gotten picked from the Goblet like was they were always picked and the other two houses revolted while Slytherins just knew that it was a pointless waste of time and a thousand galleons was nothing to most of them with six, seven, and even more bank vaults from their rich little families. So the Triwizard Tournament was hosted at Hogwarts. Hadrian avoided anything that had to do with the press, since Potter was obviously enjoying his publicity and newfound fame. He was utterly idiotic and had to have others help him or cheat for him at every turn because he couldn't hold his own with the older years since his name had somehow been illegally added. Hadrian had an idea that the Headmaster had done it, since he favoured the Gryffindors and Potter specifically. However, during the last task, he had been walking back to his common room when arms wrapped around him and then they were disillusioned until they were out of Hogwarts wards when they took a portkey. Hadrian hated portkeys but whatever, he was honestly just curious as to where he was. He was in a lavish estate, although it looked a little muggle structurally since the decorations were fully wizarding as the portraits moved and the house was lit with candles. Hadrian struggled but he was only let go and pushed forward. He recognized a clank against the wooden floors. He was kidnapped by Professor Moody, who had a peg leg. He turned around and was about to draw his wand but Moody as well as a group of death eaters beat him to it and forced him into a large, dark and damp room. Hadrian was pushed and he fell on his knees but he turned around and lunged, wrapping his legs around the one who pushed him down and bared his fangs. Then his entire body tensed before overwhelming pain coursed through him, his blood felt like it was boiling and all his muscles were relaxing and tensing at the same time while he didn't know what was going on beside the fact it _hurt_. Hadrian fell off of his potential prey and writhed on the ground. When the curse was lifted, his body sagged, exhausted and still twitching.

"You are going to let us use your blood to recreate our lord. You're not human, you're far more potent than any human blood could give us and our Lord is the most powerful and deserves the best," fake Moody said and Hadrian just let his head roll to look at his peg leg. His body hurt too much to move much more. He didn't have to move though because the death eaters were fine with moving him themselves. Hadrian weighed very little after all being much smaller than his other classmates and such. He was just a small frame, he was born to be petite, probably after his mother.

Hadrian couldn't see much of the ritual but his eyes widened when he saw a man rise from a cauldron. A very beautiful man.

"Tom?" he whispered causing the new figure's head to snap at him. He was before him in no time, his inhumanly long fingers gripping his jaw.  
"What did you call me?"

"N-nothing," Hadrian's body still hurt and his spine ached from tensing so much and now the man, no, the god Voldemort, was forcing his head every which way. Voldemort started up with a speak, but as soon as he released his jaw, his body fell completely slack, turning himself into dead weight and nearly taking the death eaters holding him up out when he collapsed. They left him on the floor while their Lord lectured them.  
"I confess myself disappointed," he said, his index finger pressing against his chin before dropping his arm and clutching his wand in his other hand with a white-knuckled death grip. "Why did my followers, those who pledged their eternal loyalty to me, not come to my aid when it was needed? Where had they all gone? Were they incapacitated like I was? That must have been the only reason not to aid me in finding my body, but as soon as you are called you come to me, able bodied and in respectable society once again. I would like to remind you all that I do not tolerate disloyalty and I do not tolerate failure and you have failed me, gravely."

Avery threw himself at his Lord's feet only to beg for forgiveness. He was tortured with a _crucio_ and then Voldemort continued, stepping forward and placing his foot upon Avery's back as a sign of dominance.

"To those who have been loyal to me all of those years, our members captured and imprisoned in the depths of Azkaban, will be rewarded, just as Barty here will be rewarded. To the rest of you, I would not want my hand to force a death of one of my own for your own incompetence… Now, who are those too scared to return…?"

The Dark Lord looked amongst his ranks and dismissed them with an angry wave before picking up the teenager and forcing his mouth open to look at his fangs. He dragged his thumb over his incisors and they sharpened. The Dark Lord was curious, he had never been this close to a vampire, especially not a royal vampire if what Barty said was true. He had a connection with the boy now, he was essentially a piece of him since they did share the same blood in some obscured way. He did owe the child something and from the boy's Slytherin robes, he will demand for compensation for this little excursion.

When Potter won the house cup, Snape dismissed the win nonchalantly, however he was far from calm. He went to the Headmaster immediately to alert him to a student leaving the wards along with a professor, specifically his most promising student and nephew, Hadrian Black. The professor was Moody and Severus had his suspicions about the man. Dumbledore cut the festivities short and had all the students report to their common rooms along with their guests while he asked for the Head of Houses to make sure their students were accounted for. Potter was not pleased with being ignored even after he won, although he had quite a bit of help from his friends who were with him under the invisibility cloak, casting the harder spells and working as a team whereas the other champions were all alone and likely much more afraid due to being by themself.

McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout joined Snape and Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. Everyone but Severus had all of their students, where Severus was missing his nephew. He hoped this had nothing to do with his Dark Mark darkening, he hoped wherever Hadrian was he was safe.

Hadrian was actually quite safe and he was pleasantly enjoying someone washing him in a bath… what?! He shot up and looked at the house elf who was washing his hair and almost blacked out again. He took a deep breath and sat back commanding the elf to continue and then demanding to see his master. He had no doubts who this elf's master was, he was Voldemort, Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord… Hadrian got out of the bath after being rinsed off and a fluffy green towel was wrapped around him and then the elf popped out to get his master. Hadrian dressed in the robes provided seeing as his school robes were nowhere to be found. The elf showed up again, this time leading him down the clean hallways and into an office where the back of a chair was towards him and Lucius Malfoy was sitting in another chair, his head bowed as if he were being punished and was a pet. He was honestly shocked at Lucius' behaviour, he had always been so regal and proud and now he was bowing in submission. The Dark Lord spun around in his chair to glare at Hadrian who glared back, using one of his uncle's famous glares.

"Lucius!" the Dark Lord hissed, scaring the blond man and causing him to jump in his seat. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Perhaps with your wife?" Lucius' face twisted in an ugly manner at the mention of his wife. It seemed like that was a sore spot for the man. Lucius bowed and left. Hadrian raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic way, he wasn't planning on ever bowing to Voldemort. He crossed his arms.

"Would you like to return to Hogwarts?"  
"Why did I wake up in a bath?" They both asked at the same time. Voldemort nodded and gestured for Hadrian to answer first.

"It depends on why you need me now that you have my blood."

"Then, I will let you know you were in the bath because it is good for easing the tension after getting the cruciatus cast on you for a prolonged period of time. You could have gone insane with how long you were under the curse. I'm surprised you're still able to speak," Voldemort shrugged and relaxed back in his chair, "and I want to observe your body," surprisingly enough, this didn't scare Hadrian although he knew it should. He was intrigued, why was the other so fascinated by his body, enough to look at him and inspect him after stripping him. He wondered if he was looking at him for his body or if he was finding all the neat things that vampires have on and in their bodies that normal humans didn't. "I no longer require your blood, although I do feel a strong connection to you…" he wondered what was causing him to hesitate in just killing the little vampire. It wouldn't matter anyway. He was just a vampire, there were plenty more of him, but then he also knew no death eater of his was stupid enough to give him regular vampire blood, it had to be a royal vampire since they were innate necromancers and it literally flowed through their blood.

"What's your name?"

"Hadrian Black, but my birth name was Alucard Tepes," Voldemort nods, hiding his shock. He was a royal vampire, a very royal vampire indeed. He was from a very old bloodline, pure blooded vampire since he was growing, he was the only living born vampire. It was interesting and Voldemort wanted to know more about it. He needed to _know_. "What should I call you?"

"You may call me Marvolo, but only you. In public, call me My Lord or the Dark Lord. I think it best if we keep your true parentage a secret from the other death eaters, they are vicious and would love to take advantage of you," Marvolo said before standing up and walking to kneel before Hadrian. The man was so tall that an his knees he was as tall as Hadrian sitting down on a chair. Hadrian tried not to let his teenage hormones react, but they wanted to and he wanted to, but he _couldn't_ ; not with his current company. He leaned forward, Voldemort did, and he tilted his head to the side. "Bite me, and tell me what you feel."

Hadrian hesitated. What if he killed the man? He would definitely be hunted by the death eaters, and he would have to continue his search for getting the diary a body if he destroyed this one. He cupped one side of the Dark Lord's face and the other wrapped around his shoulder and back, pressing between his shoulders as his fangs dropped and then he took a bite and the world burst into a thousand different colours, all swirling around him. He was only encouraged by the soft moans, clearly of pleasure rather than pain or discomfort, that rumbled from Marvolo's chest and throat. His eyes started to flutter, he couldn't focus. He felt hands on his chest, trying to push him away but he was latched firmly but then he was hit with a stinging hex and he pulled back, his leg swelling and hurting. He looked at Marvolo who summoned a blood replenishing potion. Had the Dark Lord been planning this? It seemed like it. Marvolo drank down the red, coppery potion and looked at Hadrian with innocent curiosity.

"What did it feel like? How did it taste? What happened?" He asked rapidly.

"Oh…" Hadrian let Marvolo know just how wonderfully confusing it all was. "You know that you are the first human I have ever had the pleasure to drink from?" With that statement, the Dark Lord, a nearly seventy year old man who looked no older than a twenty-six year old, looked at him with something between shock and pride that he popped the metaphorical vampire cherry of Hadrian, a royal vampire, a Tepes to top.


End file.
